Tigerclaw's frienemy
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: This is a personal narrative of mine, but kinda in Warriors form. So see what happens AGAIN when Tigerclaw goes hungry for power.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. A/N, okay, this relates to my real life in Warriors! So try and think, okay I'm Spottedstar, and Tigerclaw is a guy I know named John. Go Warriors!**

**Tigerclaw's frienemy**

"I now apraise you the honor of becoming deputy Tigerclaw." Spottedstar mewed as she smiled down at Tigerclaw, her new deputy.

Tigerclaw gaised up at her.

They were good friends already, now, he was deputy with his leader. His power was growing.

All the warriors and elders and well, everyone started to chant. "Tigerclaw! Congrats!" "Yeah, thats awesome Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw followed Spottedstar into their den, and they started to talk as the chanting slowly stopped.

"Ugh, Tigerclaw, I can't believe it! You and me are like together! I mean Starclan told me that you were to become deputy, but its just like a coinceidence!" mewed Spottedstar proudly.

Tigerclaw was as jumpy as Spottedstar right then. Its was like two kits pawing and sniffing each other, as they became closer, and closer friends by the minute.

Tigerclaw was SO happy. But he knew that if he was to become leader, he would need Spottedstar out of the way. He didn't want to have to but, he was too hungry for power to deny it.

The two felines padded out together, "Okay, Tigerclaw, you need to sort out patrols and wake up any more warriors that are needed." Spottedstar said as shewalked down the high rock.

"But, what about you? Where are you going?" Tigerclaw asked as he looked down over the High Rock to see Spottedstar.

"I'M, going on a hunting patrol, I'll sort that one, alright?" She asked, her brown amber eyes looking into his eyes. Tigerstar started to day dream, was he some how in love with Spottedstar? Even if he was, they were friends not THAT kind of friends, and she was a leader, it was forbbiden to mate!

UGH! Thought Tigerclaw, if only they were both warriors!

Stoneheart padded over to Tigerclaw as he came down of High Rock.

"So, Tigerclaw, are we doing it? Or are we going to call off the attack, beause I don't really like-" He started to mew.

"QUIET! Do you want to tell the whole clan? Any ways, we have to, even though Spottedstar is my friend, she is bringing this clan down, leading it like a kit! Heres what we are going to do,alright, we need a trap set for her, you, Redtail, and Darkfoot bring her on a hunting patrol, and I'll attack her, kill her, and then we will discise the event by saying she attacked by two foxes, and we couldn't fight them off, then I'll become leader, and lead this clan like Tigerclan." Tigerclaw growled.

"But, wait isn't she going on a hunting patrol right now?" Stoneheart asked.

"Yes, lets do it now, go and ask her if you and the others can join the patrol." Tigerclaw mewed quickly.

Tigerclaw watched as Stoneheart asked Spottedstar if they could go with her.

He soon padded back with a grin on his face, "Okay, she said yes, and that she was looking for cats to go with her."

"Perfect." Tigerclaw whispered to himself as he snuck into the woods.

A while later, Tigerclaw could hear rustled and scents of cats coming his way. As they emerged into sight, Tigerclaw saw it was Redtail, Darkfoot, Stoneheart. and Spottedstar.

Suddenly Spottedstar started padding over to where Tigerstar, was hiden and started sniffing curiously. "Hey, guys, this smells like Tigerclaw, was he here?" The feline asked.

"Yes, actually, I AM here Spottedstar, just in time to finish my plan." Tigerclaw growled as he slowly walked out of the bushes. All the cats surrounded her.

"What are you talking about Tigerclaw, I thought we were friends?" She meowed shocked with disbelief.

"Well, see I thought it over, and a lot of cats agree," he looked over at the other three cats. "and, well, you have just been leading this clan, so poorly." He mewed viciously, all cats unsheathing their claws.

"Please Tigerclaw, please." She begged. At that instand Tigerclaw pounced on her. But the truth was Spottedstar,was ready. She slashed his underbelly, he growled in pain.

Tigerclaw, pinned her down with his massive weight, Spottedstar could barely move her paws. Tigerclaw started to bite her neck, she yowled and hissed at Tigerclaw. "Say good-bye Spottedstar, I'll kill you again and again until I'M leader of this clan."

Spottedstar used her strong hind legs to kick Tigerclaw up and off of her. As he started to get up, Spottedstar slashed his back three times, leaving major claw marks, he hissed. In a few seconds the fight was over. A patrol suddenly came with Lionheart, Bluefur, Leafpool, and Thunderstrike. They all gasped in horror at the sight of the two bloody warriors. Leafpool ran over and helped the two cats get back into the safety of the camp.

"What happened?" Leafpool screamed.

"Tigerclaw, attacked me." Spottedstar moaned with the extra strength she had.

Everyone gasped and hissed at Tigerclaw, almost every clan cat was watching at the entrence of the medicine cat's den. As Spottedstar told everyone what had happened, Leafpool patched them up and every cat listened to what their leader had to tell. Cats were chanting to punish Tigerclaw by sending him into exile or killing him.

Spottedstar soon made her decision. "Tigerclaw, I have always known that you were hungry for power, but not this hungry. Everyone, Tigerclaw tried to kill me, I tried to fight for myself but if I was a kit leading my clan Tigerclaw, I would have been pumbled by you. You will leave Thunderclan, and if any cat spots you on this territory, they have permission to kill you.

"Kill me, I'd really like to see them try." Tigerclaw smirked.

"Leave!" Spottedstar yelled as Tigerclaw started to scamper back into the woods.

He stopped right at the edge of the camp, "Keep your eyes open Spotterstar, and hope you don't run into me, because one day, I'll get you, I know I will."


End file.
